Olympians (and others) React to
by Demoness-Kitteness
Summary: On a normal sunny day, our resident goddess of love discovers a magical site of humor, romantics, and...Lemons! Watch as the gods and campers read Fanfiction, and as hilarity ensues.
1. In which Aphie descoveres

The Olympians (and others) React to…

It was a **completely** normal day on Mount Olympus

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zeus and Hera were having marriage troubles (again), because apparently Mr. King of the Skies couldn't keep his boys in his pants.

"I have told you time and time again," Hera shrieked, "Stop having children with other women!"

Luckily, Zeus at least had the **decency** to look sheepish. "I'm sorry," he pleaded. "She was just so much prettier than…" he trailed off.

"THAN WHO?!"

Meanwhile, Artemis was chasing her brother around Olympus, threatening to castrate him if he ever looked at her huntresses again. Hephaestus was revamping his throne, and Dionysus was leaning over a table with a wine glass on it, mourning the day he looked at Zeus's nymph. Hestia, in little girl form, was poking a stick at the fireplace while Athena was sitting next to it, her nose buried in a book. Demeter was trying to force peed Persephone, ranting about the benefits of cereal while Hades looked on with a semi-permanent scowl. Poseidon was at Camp Half-Blood, visiting Percy, probably, when a loud squeal echoed through the woods. The campers clutched their swords, wondering if Phaea, the Clazmonian Sow, had come back. Were they going to be attacked? Was there a new threat? Nah. It was just Aphrodite. IM-ing the Camp, the told EVERYONE to come to Mount O.

"I have found the most wonderful thing," she told everyone when they were gathered in the throne room. "Athena introduced me to a site called , and it is SOOO amazing! There are so many categories, even one called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians,' apparently. All those young writers coming up with romantic pairings. Isn't it just ADORABLE?"

People exchanged looks, probably questioning the sanity of the goddess of beauty. Why would anyone actually want to READ, let alone write something like this? Suddenly, Connor and Travis looked up from Annabeth's computer, evil grins appearing on their faces.

"I have found the best story ever," they exclaimed in unison. "Let's read it."

* * *

How am I doing so far? Any suggestions for a good story? Please review. This is my first time, so I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1

"Ahem," Travis cleared his throat as everyone trooped into the amphitheater. "I now present to thee, '150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-blood."

.

.

.

"Chapter 1. Prologue," Connor started.

"The huntress of Artemis had arrived earlier that beautiful morning and the radiant spring sun shone down in Hermes cabin."

"Go Hunters!" Thalia yelled as she and the other girls walked in and settled down.

"Connor and Travis were just about as bored as Persephone was in the underworld."

"Poor you, anyone want cereal?" asked Demeter. Everyone glared and motioned for the twins to continue.

"They felt they like were at the bottom of their pranking game. They hadn't done anything nicked, shenaniganed, or hooliganed in weeks. Everything was calm... too calm, especially when the imposing threat of a certain titan loomed over them. Out of their subtle boringness, an idea sparked in their all too mischievous minds." Everyone paled.

"The twins' gazes met, which meant they were they were thinking the exact same thing," Connor continued.

"Alas, the list was the answer! They needed a list. They need to make a list, a glorious list, and do everything on that magnificent list. Yes, folks, the list is…. 150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood.

Connor and Travis Stoll dashed to the camp gates as fast as their feet could take them and quickly bombarded Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase. They needed to get the four in on this chizz."

"'Why hello fellow campers!' Travis greeted as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth and Percy.

'Marvelous day, isn't it?' Connor said without a trace of embarrassment, wrapping his arms around Thalia and Grover.

'Um… Hi?' Grover replied awkwardly as he wondering what the notorious twins wanted from them.

'Ah, Dear Grover,' Connor patted his chest, smiling from cheek-to-cheek, 'We are a list.'

'A marvelous list!' Travis added

'The list that's for you and for me!'"

"What list," Annabeth asked. The twins smirked and continued.

"'What exactly is this 'list'?' Annabeth asked as a matter-of-factly in a tone that reminded Grover of Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series." Everyone chuckled.

"'Well, I'm glad you asked,' Travis singsonged, tightening his grip around Annabeth nearly choking her.' this list will be known for generations! It's your chance to go down in history.'

Percy snickered. He was the child of the prophecy. No matter what he did he was already a walking legend." Percy grinned.

"'I think we'll pass,' Thalia demanded. That was Thalia. She never said, only demanded or commanded- whatever term suits you best." Thalia reddened, and the air took on an electric feel. She was furious and was ready to electrocute this Taayluur fellow to death, when Travis held up a hand and continued.

"'But you don't know what it is,' Grover said.

Connor immediately replied back to the curious half-goat, half-man. 'Alas, my dear satyr the list we speak of is-'

'150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-blood!' Travis exclaimed in uber-excitement. The way the clowny twins said these things use might think they were those creepy traveling salesmen." Everyone, including Hermes, shuddered at the thought.

"'The big one-five-oh,' Connor interjected. The two wayward campers outstretched theory hands together- one lying on top of another- like sports team do before a big game.

"'Absolutely not!' Annabeth screeched, turning her head away and crossing her arms. No, Annabeth Chase was never known to be a rule-breaker." Everyone laughed as Annabeth scowled.

"Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson beamed at each other and nodded in agreement. They shrugged, 'We're in.' besides what could possibly go wrong. They should have asked themselves what's the worst that can go wrong. The two passive campers put their hands with Connor and Travis's.

'Um…' Grover slowly stroked his go-tee, muttering to himself the pros and cons of agreeing to this little deal. The puzzled satyr thought for a long period of time, and hesitantly put his hand in the center.

'Annabeth?' Percy raised a brow in her direction.

'C'mon Blondie,' Thalia urged her best friend 'let loose a bit.'

'Humph.' Annabeth rejected as she now reminded Grover of Angelica from Rugrats.

'Yeah Annabeth, I mean we have about less than a year until Kronos kills us all anyway. Why not make the most of it.

Percy shot a beam at Travis. Did this camp have any faith in him at all?

'Fine.' The stubborn blonde caved as a mischievous smirk bequeathed upon Connor and Travis' face.

'Now-' Connor began.

'Of course there's a catch.' Annabeth muttered loudly to no one in particular.

'There's always a catch, toots.' Travis explained while a murderous look dawned upon Percy Jackson's face.

'As I was saying, Only Travis and I will know the contents of the whole list.'

'-To keep the element of surprise-

'To be on guard.'

The Six flew their hands into the air.

Oh… They have no idea what their getting into." Connor ended, snapping the laptop closed.

Silence

Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter.

"Ok, now then, let's have lunch," Chiron said. As everyone filed out snippets of conversation could be heard.

"Blondie? I'll show them a Blondie."

"Now son, I really hope you don't actually make a list."

"Oh, we already have such a list"

"ISN'T FANFICTION JUST AMAZING?"

Sorry for the mess up. I accidentally hit the DocX button. Anyways, please read and review.


End file.
